Ginny in NZ
by Gennilouise
Summary: Ginny finds herself pregnant and very alone. War in the magical world and brothers that would be so hurt! Ginny decides to run; somewhere nobody would expect her to go - New Zealand. Safe from war and her family, what will Ginny do next? OH - In this, Ginny doesn't get punished for underaged magic... sorry i ignored the rule...


I OWN NOTHING J. K. ROWLING OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS

Ginny Weasley stood in front of the full sized mirror in her bedroom. She didn't know what else to do. She stood unwillingly looking at herself, the tight white tank top Hermione had gotten her at her sixteenth birthday, she remembered it like it was yesterday, but it wasn't, it was two months ago, two months and three days. She thought of what the doctors had told her. She thought about her options, but the only option she thought she had, was to leave.

She had gone to the doctors in London while the others visited Diagon Ally, she had been feeling sick and tired, she thought maybe she caught a muggle flu. She thought wrong. The doctor had politely told her the news, she seemed like a kind old woman, but their was no kind way to break it to a sixteen year old girl, she was pregnant. Ginny had gone red in the face before passing out on the examination room floor.

She hadn't thought about it, really. She had only thought about herself and Harry, not the consequences, nor even the damn charm she learnt from Lavender, the one time it would've come in useful, but one night of passion, love and lust, lead to this.

Bugger. Why couldn't she have remembered it then! She thought to herself pondering the consequences of the night, then she thought about everything that would change, she thought about her family. She could only imagine what Molly would say, let alone her father, or brothers, or Harry. Oh Harry, she couldn't tell him, she knew she should, but she couldn't. She couldn't face him loosing everything he had now, he was happy for now, but Voldemort was back. She couldn't tell him, it would ruin him. And her family, they would kill him, and they would just ignore her, they would torment her for it, call her a tramp, it would be awful. Jokes about her being the village broomstick, dirty looks, and general remarks about her promiscuous behavior. So she decided it was best to leave.

She sat down at her desk and got a small parchment and ink out, she wrote only a few words on the page, she hadn't liked writing her feelings down; not since her 1st year diary, so she finished it briefly and checked it over;

"To Mum, Dad, Harry, Hermione and the boys.

I really have nothing to say, except goodbye. I am leaving. You will probably never see me again, but I promise I will be in no danger and if I am, I will write. If you must hear from me, send your owl, it will find me, but never look for me, the more you look, the further I'll go.

I love you all.

I'm so very sorry.

Goodbye.

Love Ginevra Weasley"

She looked her room up and down, picked her small purse up, and headed for her rooms door, she had Hermione perform an undetectable extension charm on her purse (claiming multiple benefits), and it contained clothes and some food she had gathered earlier. She left the note on her desk.

Ginny headed down the stairs and towards the fireplace and floo'd to Hermione's house. Once she reached the house she smiled greeted Hermione's mother who led her into the library where Hermione was seated. Ginny came in and asked Hermione for some of her old simple household spells books, and some important but easy spell books as well, although Hermione seemed shocked that Ginny was interested in her spells and not Quittich for once in her life, she didn't mention anything. Ginny thanked her and left soon after. She wanted to tell Hermione, but she couldn't, it was a friday anyway, so she would come over that evening for dinner, and she would be there when the family found out. Oh Merlin, poor Hermione.

Ginny took a muggle bus to the airport, climbed out and did everything the muggle way. She took a flight to a country she knew would have either none or very few magical people: New Zealand. She had seen it advertised on the television at Hermione's house once, and Hermione extended her vast geographical knowledge of it to Ginny. Explaining how New Zealand is full of sheep, and cows, and the country had native people called Maori's. It seemed like an interesting place to escape to. Ginny landed hours later in Christchurch, it was warm, even on the verge of spring. Ginny left in a 'taxi' to the local hospital, she wanted to find a midwife or something that could check the baby after the flight. She found a kind woman called Dr France, who agreed to check the baby for her, but then came the questions, "Where are you from?" "Pregnant so young, where's the father?" "Traveling alone? With child too?" after a while of Ginny's vague and brief answers, the Doctor finally clicked. "Did you leave home because you're pregnant, dear?"

Hearing the words although said in a kind way, seemed so simplistic it was brutal, Ginny broke into tears. She held her head in her hands and wept, Dr France leapt at this and wrapped her arms around Ginny, gently calming the young girl, she spoke quietly; "it will all be okay, I'm sure your family would understand! Everyone makes mistakes, do you have somewhere to go?" Ginny sat up a bit speaking at almost a whisper; "no they wont, Mum will throw a fit, and no, no I have no where to go, I don't even know anyone in this country. I left without a plan, so my family couldn't find me, I'm all alone here." "you are not alone, you're never alone!" Dr France said in her kind voice, "I'm here for you, you are coming to stay with me for a while! Till you get on your feet, I am happy to help!" this only brought more tears to Ginny's eyes, she managed to splutter out; "thank you! I don't how to thank you!" Dr France then went on comforting Ginny until the nurse came, she spoke still with her kind voice, but in such a strong way the nurse almost stood to attention! Telling her to take Ginny to the staffroom and to wait with her their till 12.30, she would finish early to take Ginny back to her house.

Ginny thanked her and followed the nurse to the staffroom, the nurse was kind and introduced herself as Bindy, why was everybody so sweet to her? She thought about it; she was pregnant, a teenager, a run away. She thought she deserved to be left alone, she thought it best to simply hide from it all, she had not expected it to be easy; she had expected disgust, horror and people to want to turn away from her in the street! This was not how she expected it to be: sitting in a hospital staffroom discussing baby things with a nurse! Bindy did seem like such a kind girl though, she couldn't have been much older than Ginny herself. Ginny finally sick of talking about babies asked Bindy; "so, just wondering, how old are you?" Bindy laughed at Ginny's question, simply because so many of her patients asked the same thing! "I'm 19, and yes that is extremely young for someone to complete nursing collage!" Ginny looked aghast at Bindy, "How did you manage that?" "well" said Bindy, "I had a fair bit of help, I came in here aged 15, I was pregnant." Ginny calmed for a minute, she didn't feel quite so young to be expecting anymore. "I had been drunk at a party after my boyfriend dumped me, and my Mum had just thrown me out. One boy at the party took advantage of that, and of me." Bindy managed to choke out the last part. "oh Bindy! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!" Ginny said, "It's okay, but after I was raped, I got to a police station, and they took me to hospital because of all the blood. I was treated by Dr France, I woke up the next morning and couldn't move properly, I looked around the room but I couldn't see anyone, my Mum hadn't even come to the hospital, she couldn't look at me. It was Dr France, she was the one to explain the situation to me, she was the one who helped me, I did take the option of testing for HIV and all other sexually transmitted diseases and infections, but I refused the pills that would prevent pregnancy, I saw them as abortion, and I saw that as murder. I'm not against people who do, but I couldn't face myself if I did. So it was no surprise to Dr France when I came in three weeks later, I needed help." Ginny looked up with tear stained eyes; "and you were pregnant." "yes I was, and I had my baby, all thanks to Dr France, she helped me get into nurses collage, with alternate schooling and getting me into a hostel for teens with babies and toddlers, I would be nothing without her, she really helped me, when I really needed her." "I wouldn't go THAT far," Dr France's voice piped up from the doorway, I looked at my watch, seeing it 12.30 on the dot, I realised she was 'one of those people' who were almost magic in timing! "I would! You really helped me, and I don't know how to thank you for that! I still haven't, and don't think I ever will thank you enough!" said Bindy, "you really are too kind, but all you have to do is help other teens, I don't want others to have to go through as much as so many have, it is what we're here to do, help." Said Dr France.

She handed me a handkerchief seeing my tearstained face; "comes with hormones I'm afraid, you don't seem like one who is used to crying," I nodded in response,

"Good, because I like you, and I don't like wimps." She said abruptly, then burst into laughter, it was an unusual sound, she hiccuped and snorted but still managed to seem composed, causing us all to laugh, not long afterwards though, Dr France stood and motioned me to do the same, "it is time! Do you have any bags?" I thought for a moment, I have one purse filled with all my clothes and some essential items, but I could hardly say that, so I used a 'politicians trick' as Hermione told me, and said; "Yes I do, but they are not with me," I told them it was cheaper to post them, I knew the look on Dr Frances face, she didn't believe me, but for an unknown reason, she didn't catch me on it, she simple led me out, we said our farewells to Bindy and moved to her car.

Once she was seated in the drivers seat she looked at me and spoke in a very serious way; "You must never lie to me, ever again, you are not very good at it. Even poor Bindy could tell something was strange about you, and she lived with me not spotting owls or any such thing!" I spun on the spot, and turned pale white. Was she a witch? And how did she know I was too? "I'm sorry Dr France, but I-" she interrupted my sentence with a hushed tone of her own; "Ginny, you didn't change your name when you wrote it on the form, I may be old, but even I read the daily prophet." I was aghast, "I didn't think anyone would be magic here." "well you were wrong, many of us escaped during the first war to random places like this and fell in love with it, many of us were forced away, I am a muggle born, and I was in love with none other than the most fantastic wizard there ever was, er, second to your-, I mean, Harry." The last part seemed to barley leave her lips before Ginny turned red; "I'd hardly call him mine, I left him, he's free. Anyway, who was this fantastic man?" "Albus Dumbledore," Ginny's jaw practically fell to the ground, she was astonished! "I THOUGH HE WAS GAY! Or with Minerva McGonagall! Either way, I did not know about you!" "that was the idea," said DR France, "he couldn't have me in danger, he sent me away before anyone knew, he couldn't risk me getting hurt, he never knew about the pregnancy." "PREGNANCY? What? But you're so much YOUNGER? Who? How- don't answer that, I got it covered. WHO?" said Ginny "well, to the age difference; I was his student and a sucker for older men, he was charming! On the who; formally, the daughter of Albus Dumbledore, and Paris France, does not exist." said 'Paris' as she was newly introduced, "well then, who is this not existent child?" said Ginny, more intrigued than anything. "Well, my daughter, is called Evangeline, Evangeline France. Albus never knew about her, he knew something had changed about me, but he didn't know what. He never had the chance to meet her at Hogwarts even, the invite never came, she's a squib." Said Paris, "I am so sorry! I didn't know! I seem to have done this a fair bit today, with Bindy now you, I'm sorry." "Don't worry my dear Ginny! It's quite all right, and don't worry about meeting her, she works in a law firm close by, working for animal rights, she wanted to work in magical creatures rights, but we couldn't go back, the ministry had me labeled as dead a long time ago. They would only ask questions." Paris seemed as sure as Dumbledore was about everything. Ginny felt she could trust someone as wise as Dumbledore.

Ginny has lived with Paris for just over a month now. She loved the room Paris had let her use, she treated her like her own daughter, maybe even nicer. Her daughter Evangeline seemed sweet, but seemed bitter about being a squib when her mother and father had been such powerful wizards, she had to attend a muggle school, and although she had insisted at a young age she could do magic, her mother ignored her, Dr France cried when Evangeline reminded her of this. She too obviously remembered, but she felt so terrible that her daughter had to endure it that she tried to keep her away from the topic. It wasn't till one day when Ginny levitated the tea tray saying the spell aloud and Evangeline copied her and lifted her own tea cup to herself that Dr France was force to admit it. The only reason Evangeline didn't use it more often was because her mother used only non verbal and sometimes wandless, to prevent the muggles seeing the magic. Whereas Ginny, was only a student and still required her wand and verbal spells. Ginny had become quite accustomed to her new life: Paris going to work, Evangeline going to work, Ginny staying and cooking lunch for when the girls came back at 12, and after lunch searching for jobs and qualifications in the muggle paper, then cooking dinner for when they came back, then every Saturday they would go to the supermarket and shop for food. It wasn't until her second Saturday, that Ginny received any owls from anyone, but they all seemed to come at once, they had all sent their owls at once it seemed. Ginny read the letters with support from Paris, no matter how hard she tried, she cried with every new one she read, she had letters from; Harry, Molly, Arthur, George, Hermione, Ron, her other siblings it seemed didn't know, or didn't know what to do.

All the letters seemed to say the same thing though. They all told her it would be okay, and she should come home, saying no matter what it was, they would let her come back, reminding her about her education, saying they needed her home. The one that Ginny couldn't read through, was Molly's. She burst into tears with the first line and needed Paris to read the rest to her; Darling, your my baby girl, come home, I love you! I don't know what I did to make you leave, but I promise I will make it up to you, my baby girl come home! We need you here! Please Ginny, come home to your mother.

From Molly.

Ginny was shaking her tears seemed to explode, she was rocking back and forth, Paris held her as she cried, and Evangeline ran up the stairs, although Ginny found this odd she didn't mention it, she didn't even look up when Evangeline came down with one of Ginny's ultra scans and a quill and ink, but she did once she realized what Evangeline's idea was.

Sending the ultra scan to her mother would drive her wild, but at least everyone would know then why she ran, no she couldn't do it, she was only three months along; "I can't do that, I promise I will send it at eight months, but I'm only three, they'd find me, and take me away, they wouldn't understand. Teenage pregnancy is too much for them, everyone in my family waited till marriage. All but me, so no, they would die, or kill Harry." It was left at that. Paris and Evangeline didn't talk about Ginny's past anymore, only her future, and the baby's future.

Many times they discussed Ginny staying, they did love her like family, but Ginny felt like she was intruding. They had agreed on Ginny using the last name France as a cover, and Ginny was working as a receptionist at Evangeline's law firm, this only lasted until Ginny was seven months pregnant, then they all agreed she must go back to house duties, her income had been minimal at the law firm, but it did her good to know she wasn't freeloading off Paris and Evangeline. Now at seven and a half months Ginny didn't have much to do, except cook, clean and talk to her child she was becoming SERIOUSLY bored. She had decided it best not to know the sex of the child. She had chosen names though, with help from Paris and Evangeline one night, they were discussing what would happen when the baby came, when Paris brought it up; "So Ginny, dear, have you thought about names?" "no, not really," said Ginny, "Well you'd better think of them quick! Only a couple of months left you know!" laughed Evangeline, "I know, it's just, I was thinking about Harry, he's the father, he should have some input into the names of the child, but I don't know what he would like." said Ginny, "you could include his parent's names, or his name, or your parents names? It is up to you, you're the Mum." Said Paris, "If it's a girl, I wanted Lily to be part of her name, and Hermione, the baby wouldn't be here without both of their help, hell, Harry wouldn't be alive without them!" the girls seemed to ponder the name very carefully, it seemed a long time before Evangeline spoke up; "Lily Hermione France / Weasley / Potter eh? Good going, but aren't you going to include a little part of your family?" "oh, um, Lily Hermione Molly France." Said Ginny, a tear slipped from Paris' eye; "so you'll stay?" "I don't think I could do it without you, I really need your help, but only if you'll let me." Said Ginny, "OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY!" shouted both Paris and Evangeline instantly, then they all fell into fit's of giggles, which was very unlike the serious lawyer and Doctor to do, but seemed so natural for them in this time. Yet again it was Evangeline who broke the silence afterwards; "and if it's a boy?" "Oh, yes, well James after Harry's father, Sirius, Harry's Godfather and Arthur, my Dad." Said Ginny, tears seemed to well in her eyes as she spoke of her father, to her it was simple, her father would disown her, they had been close, so now she felt untrustworthy, and he would never forgive her. "James Sirius Arthur France / Weasley / Potter. I like it, it suits all last names too!" beamed Evangeline, "Indeed it does," said Paris.

"The eight month mark has come and gone, time to send the letter!" said Evangeline. Ginny had received many letters from her family, she never replied though, she didn't trust herself, her mother seemed to write to her like a diary, telling her spells for cleaning and cooking, and telling her how she really felt, and everything that happened, every week Molly would write, every week without fail. Now it was time for Ginny to write a letter, a letter she was unsure how to write. Mostly, she was unsure what the reaction would be, but the letter was needed now, Ginny's very large baby bump was protruding greatly, and her baby was healthy and happy, she had two weeks till her due date, now was the time to mail home. "okay, I'll do it. I have to now don't I, I mean, it really is my last chance before this really begins, here goes nothing." Ginny picked up her latest ultra scan and turned it over, she wrote in her very neatest writing saying; "Dear Mum, Dad, Hermione, Harry and the boys. You may have guessed from the other side of this letter, I am pregnant. Yes, Harry is the father, but don't punish him, he didn't know, I am happy and healthy, and missing you all so much. I didn't know how you would take it, so I ran, I did what I thought would be easier, but it wasn't, it was very hard. In fact, I couldn't have made it this far without help from Paris and Evangeline, two witches I met here. I'm still not telling you where I am, but now I will reply to your letters, well, maybe not, I am two weeks away from my due date and I may not have time with the baby around. Anyway, Paris and Evangeline have helped me so much, I can't even explain it. My child, and your Grandchild or niece / nephew needs some rest, and for me to stop crying, so, I had better say goodbye. All my love Ginny & James Sirius Arthur or Lily Hermione Molly, xx"

Ginny handed the scan to Paris' little owl and went to her room to rest, she hadn't even thought about where the baby would sleep once it was born, she hadn't thought any of it though, she lay on her bed thinking till she fell asleep, when she awoke what seemed like barely moments ago, she was in a room filled with a crib, a rocking chair, a changing table, a nice large set of drawers, a push buggy muggles use to carry their babies, and a corner filled with toys, little mats with a bar above with soft toys hanging off it, a giant teddybear, and a bassinet beside her bed. Ginny walked to the drawers and opened them, finding them filled with clothes for both her and the baby, male and female styles, Ginny turned a complete circle, and soon realized this was no dream. She ran down the stairs to find Paris and Evangeline sitting drinking cups of tea, it was a Saturday, but Ginny hadn't expected them home till tea; "where'd all that come from? Did you two do this? I can't accept you know!" said Ginny, "It was sent to you, the sender used an expansion charm on the envelope, it was from someone called D.A.?" said Paris, "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY KNOWS? How do they know? Mum is the biggest blab I know but things she doesn't like she'd get hissy over, not BLAB!" said Ginny, "well an owl came with a message from her too, it's on the table, over their" Evangeline said pointing to the table nearest the couch, Ginny grabbed it and sat down, prepared for whatever came at her, she thought, but no, Ginny read the first line and fell unconscious on the couch. Paris ran over and checked she was okay, and not something serious, with two weeks to go, anything can be expected. It took ten minutes before Ginny woke up, "I hope you don't mind. I read the letter, bloody hell your Mum is strange!" said Evangeline. "How far'd you get?" Ginny pointed to the line just passed, 'I guessed that.' and Evangeline read the rest aloud to Ginny; "It was strange you took all the photo's from the room other than me holding you as a child, and Dumbledore's portrait told me you were safe, Harry hasn't come over since he found out, I think he actually believes Arthur will kill him, he wont, Your Dad does understand, everyone makes mistakes. I told him that's why I thought you ran, we weren't good enough parents to even notice our little girl needed us, you should have come to me Ginny dear! I have always wanted Grandchildren, if your not coming back yet, at least come over for Christmas! If little James or Lily is born on time, it should be sleeping through the night long before then, and you could come visit your friends, they're dying to see you! Luna Lovegood, I believe, may have let slip to the army, but it's okay, they're all happy for you! Have you written to Harry, dear? You must come see him, he thought you left because he didn't love you enough, he's been carrying around that ring in his pocket since you left. Oh and thank those kind witches Paris and Evangeline for me, they sound extraordinary! Caring for my little girl for me. Ginny, we're not mad, I've known since the beginning, I though this'd be why you left, this or, well never mind! You must come visit dear! All my love, to-be Granny Weasley."

"SHE COULDN'T HAVE MENTIONED BEFORE? I THOUGHT SHE'D KILL ME! sweet of her to thank you! BUT HOW COULD SHE DO THIS? Oh and Harry wanted to marry me? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Ginny wailed as her pregnancy hormones seemed to reach climax.

One week later, Ginny was lying asleep in her bed, it was morning, but all her energy was powering baby as well, so she was just exhausted. She seemed to feel so uncomfortable, she had always slept on her tummy, but that was, out of the question at the moment, so she was tossing and turning, without actually moving as she didn't really feel like moving, when she felt her legs and bed become moist and sticky, Evangeline seemed to stay home as much as she could recently, she didn't want to miss a thing, whereas Paris was Ginny's doctor, she was bound to see her at some point. At about nine Ginny finally noticed something odd about her discomfort; "Evangeline?" called Ginny, "Yeah?" replied Evangeline, "can you help me up?" said Ginny, "No, Mum said to keep you as still as possible till it's time," "Well, It's time." Ginny said sheepishly as Evangeline walked into the room, "WHAT? Now?" "well yes the bed is not wet cause I peed it…" Evangeline grabbed the already packed bag and helped Ginny up out of bed, and out the door, Ginny had been moved downstairs, as she could no longer climb the stairs with her large belly. Evangeline moved her into the car and drove them to the hospital, calling Paris on the way to let her know they were coming, and so was the baby! Ginny even through the pain of the contractions, managed to think about her family, she decided now was the time, she wanted Molly and Hermione here for this, although she loved Harry, she didn't feel the need to have him around, she didn't feel the want, to have him around, it seemed strange to love him and not need him, but it was new, she had desperately tried to forget Harry, but she didn't forget him, she just no longer found him necessary. But she did want Molly there, she didn't know how to get her there, until she remembered something Hermione mentioned, about instant mail, if she sent it to Hermione and got her to get Molly and get over here, but JUST those two, it would be okay, she could handle that. "ACCIO-WAND," Ginny called, Evangeline was concentrating on driving so Ginny quickly wrote in the air her message to Hermione, it would be sent to Hermione, and only Hermione could see it, it was perfect.

Soon after sending the message, Ginny and Evangeline arrived at the hospital, they walked in and were greeted by Paris, Ginny was changed into her hospital gown, then waited through half an hour of contractions, before Molly and Hermione arrived, they ran in and hugged Ginny, then Molly ran to the young girl beside the bed and hugged her; "you're Paris or Eve-angel-line?" Ginny laughed at her mothers attempt at Evangeline's name; "Yes mum that's Evangeline," "Ginny dear! So nice to see you!" beamed Molly, "Nice to see you too?" said Ginny, she wasn't quite sure why her mother was being so kind, perhaps the thought Ginny was about to be a mother, she was her own person, but Ginny doubted that, her mum would always see her as her little girl. She was about to ask why her mother was being so kind when another contraction hit; "AHHH! MERLINS BEARD! THIS HURTS LIKE, FUUUCK!" screamed Ginny, and while regaining her breath Ginny realized her mother had not told her off, and she realized why her mother was being so kind, she thought Ginny ran because she was afraid of her mother, she couldn't trust her to not get angry and tell her off, and punish her beyond belief, therefore Molly was partly right, but Ginny felt more ashamed than fear, she hated disappointing her mother, but she did find her mothers actions very funny, or should I say her lack of actions, she expected her mother to say something like; "Ginevra Weasley! My Grandchild is about to be born and you're using language like that!" but she didn't, she marly held Ginny's hand and stroked her hair back out of her face, very strange behavior for Molly Weasley.

It wasn't long before Paris walked in and reported back on the labour; "Hello, I am Dr Paris France. The contractions are ten minutes apart now, when they get to eight minutes apart, it will be time to start pushing, Ginny I know because I've seen the scans, but anyone betting on gender? Will little Lily or James be our new arrival?" Ginny beamed as Paris came closer into the group, no matter how much Hermione had done for her previously, Paris had saved Ginny, she felt more attached to her, in the last few months than anyone in her entire life. She needed her. Yes, Ginny needed her mother, and the smartest which in the world there when her son or daughter was born, but she needed Paris and Evangeline, they were the only reason she was here, she would've ended up on the street or dying of hunger. They saved her, and she didn't know how she would ever repay them, But she knew she would do everything she could to do just that.

Ten minutes later, the room was filled with screams and swears again, and within the half hour, it was time. "Ginny dear, now I know you're feeling tired but you're going to have to push for me dear, it's time," With Molly on one arm, and caressing her forehead, and Hermione on the other arm, Ginny was well looked after, but still could barely cope with the pain, "I - I can't do this, I agh! I - Mum, help me" Molly had never, ever, heard those words from her daughter, Ginny was very self reliant, she had always been that strong Ginny, who could hex her brothers, before she even had a wand, Ginny had never needed real help from her mother, but their was no real help Molly could give. This was one thing Ginny had to do, by herself; "Nurse! Are there any other pain medications she can take?" Molly directed to the woman in blue on the other side of the room, before she ran off to get the med's.

Even in the Muggle world, no-one messes with Mrs Weasley. "medication? Nurse? You've been studying." chuckled Hermione, Molly's face went bright red, her embarrassment clearly portrayed as she grew brighter and brighter, almost to a shade of hot embers, before she spoke; "It's hard, with everything thats happened, I went to a muggle group in the community, at some sort of religious building, where they discussed the youth of nowadays, and such, issues for example, unwed mothers, drugs, alcohol, and the clothing worn. I've gone their every week since you left, I knew you wouldn't leave without reason, I knew you were pregnant Ginny dear, I just couldn't believe you couldn't come to me, that you didn't trust me enough - no - don't interrupt, therefore I realized why, because you couldn't trust me, I would've been in hysterics, I would've been terrible. Because I'm a TERRIBLE mother!" Molly wailed as she held her face to her hand, "You are not terrible! You have been put in a difficult situation, by MY dumb actions! All because I fell in love as a child, now I'm with child. If I wasn't stupid enough to let someone as perfect as he is into my life, I wouldn't have fallen for him and ended up here, but I did, I fell in love, I got pregnant, I ran away, I managed to meet the most amazing people to take care of me, and now I'm in labour. What's done, is done, now GO GET THOSE PAINKILLERS! This freaking HURTS! How did you manage this so many times?" Ginny managed to say just before the drugs took over, slipping down into her through the I.V. After that, she was feeling fine and dandy, and was able to begin to push.

At Midday, Ginny had her knees beside her ears and was giving the final pushes, "One more Ginny!" Paris said in her doctor's voice, one more push and the room filled with the piercing cry of a newborn, one more push, and Paris announced the arrival, of Ginny's little baby, Girl. Weighing a perfect six and a half ounces. The nurse cleaned then swaddled the little baby in a little pink blanket, before handing her to Ginny, Ginny's eyes filled with tears, although she hated the colour pink, nothing suited this little girl more, she had Harry's eyes, or more, Lily's eyes, it was often said Harry had his mothers eyes, but now, his daughter held his and hers alike. She was gorgeous, Ginny's Little baby girl; "My little baby Lily, Lily Hermione France / Weasley / Potter. No. Lily Hermione Paris Evangeline Weasley." Ginny looked up, "If that's okay with all of you?" Said Ginny, the room erupted with smiles and compliments and Little Lily was passed around to her new Grandmothers and Aunts, Ginny considered Paris to be her second mother, and Evangeline a sister, making Lily part of the family too. Everything was as should be, but it wasn't long before it was time for the nurse to take Lily to the nursery, and Ginny needed her sleep.

Two and a half hours later Ginny woke up and looked around the room, she wondered what would happen now, would she go back? Would she see Harry again? Would everything be okay? If she stayed, What would life be like? Would her relatives come visit? She wondered what would happen to her Hogwarts education, and what would happen to baby Lily? Would Dumbledore let Ginny bring her baby to Hogwarts? Everything was a mystery. Just as Ginny was thinking about all this Molly walked in; "Oh Ginny dear, I need to talk to you about what will happen now Lily's here," "I need to talk to you too. What is happening to my Hogwarts education, do you know?" "Yes Ginny dear I've sorted that out, but - er - Ginny, you wont be going back there." "WHAT! WHY NOT? I'm sure Dumb-" "Dumbledore is dead." Ginny let out a small wimpier, "Snape is the new headmaster, therefore I am sending you to baubaxtons, they have suitable living arrangements and such for girls with children, and I have talked to them, they're happy to have you. But - er - only if you're coming back…" "I want to come back, I really do, but I need some time with Paris and Evangeline, they've helped me so much, and I know I've arranged with them it's only till I get back on my feet, but I really don't want to go so far away from them, they're family." "And we're not?! Ginny I was so worried about you, your father was DEVASTATED! Your brothers nearly killed Harry because they thought he had hurt you, YOU CAN'T LEAVE THEM FOR EVEN A MOMENT - WHEN YOU LEFT US WITHOUT HESITATION?! WE ARE YOUR FAMILY! You couldn't even trust us… THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" "no, it's not! I was ashamed! Okay? Perfect Percy, Funny Fred and George, Ron, well he's Ron… The point is I was always your baby girl! I could never BE anything other than that! I'm really good at quittich, I am passing all my grades, I am dating the most famous wizard of all time, well I was. ANYWAY, you didn't see any of that! Dad didn't see any of that! So me being the STUPID girl I am went and did something I shouldn't have. This is my fault Mum, you can't blame yourself for what I've done, I'm a mother now, I need to take responsibility." for the rest of that hour Molly and Ginny just cried tears of joy and sadness all rolled into one, but at about lunchtime, Ginny, Hermione, Molly, Evangeline, Paris and Lily all celebrated Lily's one day old achievement and seeing as both mother and baby were healthy, it was time for Ginny and Lily to leave, sadly this meant Molly and Hermione would need to leave as well, therefore Ginny had decided to obliviate any memory of the whereabouts they had been over the last few days, only remembering the conversations and what happened, but not the whereabouts of it all. Ginny, Evangeline and Lily returned home, Ginny moved Lily to the changing table, changed her then fed and burped her again, then she left down the stairs to talk to Evangeline. Ginny walked into the lounge room; "Evangeline?" "I'm in the kitchen, you'll need something to eat after everything," "oh thanks, um, I need to talk to you about something." "what is it Ginny?" "Mum wants me to move to Baubaxtons." "That's odd, why not Hogwarts? I'm sure Dumbledore would let you-" "Dumbledore died." just as Ginny said this Paris walked into the room, returning from work, "What did you just say?" Paris said, "Mum told me this morning when she told me she wants to move me to Baubaxtons, Dumbledore's dead." Paris took this reasonably well; considering. She collapsed to the ground with tears in her eyes, Evangeline and Ginny both moved to help her, moving her to the seat in the living room, Ginny heard Lily's cry. Running up the stairs to her newborn, Ginny moved to her crib lifted her and hushed her down, she then cast a charm on the mobile above her crib to keep it moving and singing. Then Ginny moved back down the stairs to Paris' side. That day was filled with shock and tears and stories of their past, and of course Paris let slip how Evangeline came to be, how their relationship developed from admiration of a teacher to Love to in Love. Everything seemed so basic to Ginny: They should've stayed together! But she couldn't talk, she hadn't spoke to Harry since she found out. Since everything was turned upside down. Ginny, Paris and Evangeline spoke more about Ginny's mother wanting her to go to Baubaxtons, they felt it was a good idea, but Lily did not, whenever it was brought up Lily seemed to cry and need to steal her mother from the conversation, but Paris and Evangeline seemed to feel it was a good idea, but yet they wouldn't come visit her if they went, Ginny and Lily would have to visit them instead.

After two months of early mornings and late nights and dirty nappies, Lily was able to sleep for more than three hours without needing to wake mother, so Ginny decided maybe it was time to go home, she sent a letter to them to say she was coming to tea, and apparated, (after much schooling from Paris) to their house, Ginny opened her eyes looking over to the front door, she had never really used it, but she felt obliged today, this wasn't her home anymore. Ginny knocked on the door, holding Lily closer to her chest as she did this, Hermione came to open the door; "GINNY!" she squealed waking Baby Lily, "sorry..." whispered Hermione under the piercing scream of Lily, "That's okay! Happens a lot nowadays!" Ginny said lulling Lily back to sleep, Hermione let her in and walked her over to the lounge, all the boys must've been upstairs she thought, because Molly was in the kitchen cooking, LOTS of food, all Ginny's favorites, "MUM! Oh my favourite!" Ginny said walking up to Molly hugging her, carefully avoiding squishing baby Lily. Ginny settled in on the couch holding Lily and looked at her watch, "Mum? It's nearly seven thirty, where are the boys?" "they're coming…" Molly continued cooking, seeing as none of them were around, even Hermione had mysteriously disappeared, Ginny began to breastfeed Lily, not wanting to disturb her brothers by showing her tits while they were around, it just so happened they walked in just as Lily began to suckle, "oh boys!" Ginny stood and turned her body around, how much more awkward could this get Ginny thought. After a few minutes Lily unattached herself so Ginny pulled her sleeve back on and lay Lily in the little portable crib she had brought with herself, before rejoining everyone at the table, "Hi everyone!" she said before they all stood and hugged her, they all sat down again when Ginny noted her Dad not there, "where's Dad?" everyone looked at their plates, and Ginny saw a tear run down Hermione's face. Molly lifted her head and said; "He is with Harry, they are defending us all." Ginny broke into tears knowing that only someone as stupid and brave as her father would trust the man who got his teenage daughter pregnant, she knew Harry believed the Horcrauxes were keeping Tom Riddle alive, but she didn't know her Dad did too.

Coming home for the night helped Ginny understand her situation, her family were supporting her, but letting her live her own life. That night Ginny and Molly discussed Baubaxtons, and seeing as Paris and Evangeline were okay with it, Ginny saw no reason not to do as her mother wanted. Ginny would go in September, only three months and Ginny would go to the school so far away and leave everything she had come to know in the last year or so, eleven months had changed her so much, she hadn't known about Harry and Arthur going off to 'save the wizarding world' but to be quite honest, Ginny didn't want to know, she wanted it to all end like the disney movies she watched when she was feeling hormonal while pregnant at Paris' house. She wanted everything to be okay, and it to end happily ever after.

Ginny came back to Paris' and Evangeline's house that night and told them all about it, how the awkward topic seemed to be Harry and Arthur not Ginny running off pregnant. They also talked about the new year at Baubaxtons, and how she would leave in September, "Lily will be five months! Barely sleeping through the night at that age!" Paris was against Ginny going straight away, It took persuading by Evangeline to win her over; "when is their ever going to be a good time? When Lily's 18?" then Paris seemed to agree, they decided the next few months Paris would have to prep Ginny and Ginny needed to spend heaps of time with Lily, and Ginny also needed to earn some money to continue to look after Lily whilst over their, it would be difficult for Molly or Paris to send her money, so she'd have to take it with her. They basically decided she needed to use a time turner, but that was impossible at current so Ginny would just have to 'time manage' as Evangeline called it and do everything equally. It seemed to sound easy enough, but the next day Ginny found it very hard. Day after day Paris would push Ginny in her studies, Her job pushed her time with Lily and Lily pushed everything. But Ginny seemed to manage to keep her job at the lawyers office Evangeline worked at, and Lily began to respond to her name and almost called Ginny 'Mama' a few times but seemed to slurr when the 'a' came saying 'me' not 'ma' but Ginny didn't mind, her baby was growing up right before her eyes.

On Ginny's last day at the Lawyers office, a big party was held in the lunch room, Evangeline had said she was going to get more training at a fancy school in Paris, no-one seemed to question what in, but everyone said they would miss her and Lily, everyone loved when Lily visited, and after the boss giving Ginny more money as a 'gift' with a note inside telling her to return after her training and the job will be hers, Ginny decided it was time to go, she couldn't apparate incase Tom Riddle was watching the apparition, Ginny didn't want Evangeline and Paris found. So with two hours until Ginny needed to be at the Christchurch airport to fly to Paris where she would need to find the mystery gate that would take her to Baubaxtons, Ginny went home, farewelling everyone at the office. Ginny opened the front door and moved to her room picking up her belongings and Lily, she moved back down the stairs to sit on the couch and wait for the others to return so she could say goodbye, it took about 15 minutes for Paris to arrive back, then another 5 for Evangeline, Ginny hugged them both, then they said their goodbyes to Lily, then Ginny and Lily left in a taxi. They were all crying, they all knew they may not see each other again, hopefully they would, but it didn't make the them feel any better, the last few months of their lives changed forever, now everything was different. Everything was strange.

Ginny spent a day or so up in the air, she didn't like airplanes, very much, she couldn't feel the wind in her hair or the feeling of being free, it was nothing like flying a broom. It had been very hard for them to get passports, but they managed, with a little bit of magic. As soon as Ginny landed in Paris, she was greeted by one of the Veela girls, who had a sign reading 'Belle & Lily' Ginny had smiled, she knew that her name had been changed coming over here, she didn't realize it was changed to Belle! She pushed her pram over to the girl and said to her; "Do you speak english? I need help getting to my new school, can you help me?" the girl smiled and led Ginny towards the Girls bathrooms, "Hello Belle, my name is Fleur, I believe you know my cousin Fleur also? Ginny nodded, "It's so nice to meet you! So, how do we get to school?" Fleur pointed to the mirror in front of them before stepping up onto the bench then through the portal, holding onto Ginny the whole way, Ginny lifted Lily into her arms and followed, she opened her arms to find a whole crowd of girls, all of them with children, she followed Fleur over to a group of girls, Fleur picked up a baby from one of her friends, "This is my baby Geneva, I am sure she will be great friends with your Lily!" "So, does everyone here have a child?" Ginny asked, "Yes, today all the Mothers come with their babies, to ensure everything is set for their family life, then tomorrow, the other girls will come. Oh! I forgot! Belle, these are my friends Chloe, Fenella, and Eleanor, ladies, this is Belle Ginevra." Ginny hugged them all as they introduced their children, Chloe had a son named Charlie, Fenella had a Boy named Richard, and Eleanor had twins, a girl, Felicity, and a boy, Jean, everything was working out well. A quiet bell soon sounded and everyone of the girls walked their ways towards the carriages, which all seemed to be attached to one another then led by some animal at the front Ginny stepped into a Carriage with Fleur and her friends, gently caressing lily's cheek and watching her fall to sleep, as she lay in Ginny's arms. When they arrived at the school, Fleur led Ginny and Lily to the main hall for dinner, it was not formal, in fact, it was incredibly casual, "Is it like this even when the other girls come too?" Fleur smiled, "No, this is just a settling in dinner, when they come it will be much more formal, we feed our children before the dinner, and they will not come to the normal dinners, " Ginny nodded and proceeded to eat, Lily was still on milk, and would probably be asleep by the time normal dinner was served, so it didn't matter much. Ginny loved being at Baubaxtons, nobody knew that she was Ginny Weasley, dream boy's girlfriend, they thought she was Belle, sometimes Ginny forgot she was Belle, so she would not reply when they called out to her, she had resulted in telling them, they were hard to understand with their accents so she wasn't sure if it was her or someone else they'd been talking to. Fleur was amazingly helpful with Lily, whenever Ginny couldn't get her to sleep, and she needed to study, they didn't have houses at Baubaxtons, but they didn't have that many students so it wasn't necessary, Ginny loved that too, less students, she felt she had less eyes on her when she walked down the hall, in the little blue uniform, Ginny had had an amazing figure, but after little Lily, she was drop dead perfect, in clothes. Ginny hated that she gained gorgeous curves, but gained stretch marks and tired eyes, not to mention the pregnancy weight, she usually used magic to remove the stretch marks, but felt bad when she did, knowing she was being vain, and they'd go away in time. She loved where she was, but wanted to see Harry, and Evangeline and Paris, but she knew she couldn't. And wouldn't see them all for a long time, Ginny wouldn't go home for Christmas, she wouldn't go home, till the war was over, or till she finished school, Baubaxtons didn't close, if you didn't want your children home or just didn't want them at all, Baubaxtons was the place to send them. Ginny wasn't sure how, such lovely people were produced, but they were all incredibly kind and understanding, she never told them Lily's dad's name, nor who she really was. She couldn't.

It wasn't until Ginny's second term she began to learn french, and it wasn't until her second year she got a letter from home. It wasn't even a long letter just; 'Get ready for the battle. Tell headmaster, time is nigh." Ginny wasn't sure what it was all about, but she went to her head mistress, and said to her, "Time is nigh" then walked back to her table, she heard the headmistress curse, then say something, Fleur grabbed Ginny's hand and led her through the rushing crowd as the headmistress called commands to the girls, "Belle, quickly grab Lily, take her to the nursery, then come back here, take your wand! She'll be safe there, we've all been told to floo to Hogwarts, apparently the war broke out their moments ago, quickly!" Ginny ran and did as she was told, following Fleur to the fire place, "HOGWARTS!" Fleur yelled, they landed at Hogwarts, in McGonagall's office, Ginny looked up to the paintings, seeing Professor Dumbledore's one and then it hit her. She'd see everyone she used to know, and they'd know her. Her months away would be nothing. She'd be known, the portrait looked down at her and said; "I believe Congratulations are in order, Ms Weasley?" Ginny laughed awkwardly; "Thanks Professor, I'd better get over to the battle, bye!" she then turned to Fleur and said; "Did I mention I'm known as Ginny Weasley here?" Fleur smiled; "Nice to finally meet you!" chuckled and then they walked out the door and down the passageway, leading the large group of Baubaxton girls down to a window, where they'd see where the battle was, Ginny realized when she saw the Battle in full blow, that they'd be needed at the door first, so she led the girls to the Grand Entrance. Making it just in time to see Her mother carrying bodies into the infirmary. Ginny looked at her mother and it all hit her. She just wanted to be a normal teenager, not Harry's girl, not the pregnant teen, not a war fighter. But she was all of them. So when she turned and saw Voldemort about to crucio a little boy she flew a killing curse at him. Then all she saw was black. She woke up hours later, in the grand hall, opening her eyes, she saw Harry, Hermione and her whole family all around her, waiting for her to open her eyes, "Hi." She said, Molly looked up and smiled, before going in and kissing her forehead, "Hello dear, are you okay? Any pain?" "What happened?" she said, Molly looked away, "No Mum, I didn't mean to insult you, I just- where am i?" she could see tears fall down Molly's face as she said 'mum' she hadn't said it in a while, "You're at Hogwarts, you were hit, but you should be okay now, so long as you're not in too much pain," Hermione said, "Pain? Why would I be in pain?" a lone tear fell down Hermione's cheek as Ginny said this, "Your, your, your arm." Harry said, barely letting himself talk, he probably blamed himself for all this, stupid git, she thought. But she looked at her arm, it was covered in blood and she could tell it must've been pretty bashed up, "doesn't hurt," she said, Arthur looked up at her, "Why?" "To avoid that look!" she cried, "That look! Is what I was afraid of! That one, the one that says, 'your my daughter, this is my fault' when it so OBVIOUSLY isn't! This all happened because I'm a stupid little girl who is still in love with Harry Potter!" her head was beginning to spin now, as she cried, she could feel her face growing redder and redder, then again everything went dark. The next time she opened her eyes, managing to fight off the darkness she was in a bright pink room, 'bloody pink' she thought, as she was not a fan of the colour at all! "Lily?" she said, "LILY!" she cried, trying to sit up, "Lily!? Where's my Lily?" a nurse came into the room, "Are you okay? How's your head? Any blurriness? Headache?" "No just get me my baby! Where's Lily?" the nurse smiled, "I'm sure she'll come through when your parents visit, that should be any minute now, they visit every day at midday and four," "Everyday? How long have I been here for?" "oh, just over ten weeks now, we were hoping you'd wake up soon, it seems your arm has healed nicely so there should be no issues with your health, you put yourself into a coma, due to stress, remember to stay calm and relaxed, and we'll discharge you when we feel it appropriate." "Appropriate, would be now, call my parents, I need to see my daughter!" the nurse look awfully offended and wandered off, Ginny lifted her knees to her chest and took a good look around, she was in a hospital, for ten weeks? Her baby, would be nearly ten months old, ten months, and she'd missed the last two and a half months of it! About fifteen minutes later, Ginny saw Molly walk in, holding Lily to her chest, Ginny was barely awake, having trouble keeping her eyes open she heard Molly come in saying "Yes my darling little Lily, we're going to see your Mummy today! And sometime soon she'll wake up and be able to hold you and everything will be okay my little flower!" Ginny watched as her mother spoke to her grandchild in a little baby voice, "Wow Mum, how is my little Lily?" Molly looked up tears filling her eyes and ran over to hug Ginny, kissing her head, "Oh my darling! She's beautiful, she's just starting to crawl, you've got to see her!" Ginny smiled, "Can I hold her?" she said timidly, "are you sure?" Molly said, "Why do people keep doing this? I don't get it! What's wrong with my arms?" "nothing now dear, you'll be fine," she nodded and passed Lily over to her mother, Ginny held her close, it was like she'd never put her down, Lily looked up to her with those big green eyes, "How's Harry?" Molly smiled, "better," "She looks just like him, his eyes," "He wont hold her, y'no, he says she's your daughter, and wont hold her till you're good and ready," "could you call him, I need to see him?" She nodded and then went and talked to a nurse, about an hour later the whole family was their but all Ginny could do, is watch her baby. "She's gotten so big," she said, just as Harry walked in, "would you like to hold your daughter?" she said, he ran in, but stopped almost a meter away from the bed, "only if you're sure, love." she smiled, "of course," Harry slowly picked Lily up, careful not to touch Ginny while he did, the whole family watched this awkward encounter. "She's beautiful, just like you," he said, "I love her eyes, just like yours, they're what made me fall in love with you, it seems to fit that she'd get them." Harry looked up, they were both beating around the bush, "I love that she gets your hair, she'll have any man she meets falling at her feet" Ginny blushed, "I love, that she's ours," she said quietly. Harry looked Ginny in the eyes, "I wasn't sure if you still cared, Ginny, all of this is my fault." "What's your fault? That we have a beautiful daughter?" she laughed, obviously trying to lighten the mood, "Harry, I will love you till the ends of the earth, and then some." "I love you so much Ginny," he said as he moved closer to her and kissed her tenderly, "I love you so much." Ginny sat back more into her bed, "Yeah, I said I love our daughter, doesn't mean I want another one," Harry chuckled. Then they sat together as a family on the bed, Harry and Ginny both just staring at their daughter. "So I had my daughter for seven and a half months, you got her for two and a half, what's been up?" she smiled, "Well," Ron began, "I got a Job at the ministry, in the Department of magical law, helping keep everyone equal, half blood, pure bloods and stuff with no priority. Hermione FINALLY said yes, we're engaged. She works as a part time lecturer, at some fancy magical university in ireland-" "He pretends not to care, when he's secretly really impressed," Hermione interjected, "Let me finish, but she also works part time at Department of magical law, in keeping house elves well cared for. Percy is working in the floo connections, Charlie is over working with Dragons, but, unsure if you heard, he married one of the other workers over there and she's pregnant with their first kid. Bill maiired Fleur, Fred and George are both finally out of hospital, Fred nearly died! Even worse than you did! But they're both dating these really hot twin nurses, it's funny seeing them together, looks like your eyes are doubling, except the scars, but they'll go away. Then oh! Luna and Neville got married, and are expecting. I believe… that's us isn't it?" Hermione laughed "that's us, what about you lala! Where've you been for the last year and bit?" Ginny didn't quite understand the 'lala' bit but got it was directed at her, "well, hard to say, I ah, found out I was pregnant, freaked out, wrote you guys a letter, left, arrived in New Zealand, went to the hospital to check the baby after the flight, found Paris, she figured out I was a runaway and offered to help me, then she found out I was a witch, and I found out she was, then I stayed in Christchurch for a couple of months, I worked as a receptionist, using a phone all day for all you wizards who are obsessed with muggles," she flew a look at Arthur, "then I replied to your letters, you found out, everybody found out, then I went into labour, messaged Hermione and Mum, they came over for the birth, then I sent them back. Bit more time, went to baubaxtons, met heaps of other teen mums, I was ahead in all my classes because of all my extra study, then got warned of the battle in Hogwarts, the rest you know." "Wow." said the twins, "oh yea, you got mail, you passed all your stuff with E's and O's, thought you'd like to know." Ginny smiled, "thanks! But I really would've liked to read it myself!" they all laughed, "Well where to from here?" said Ginny. That's where this story cuts to an end, except well it doesn't, Ginny and Harry are now happily married and living in the house they designed and had built it London, Ginny is training to be a doctor, (no not a mediwitch, a doctor) and hopes one day to combine both scientific and magical medicine, in her own practice. Harry worked as a professional Quittich player, but found it too much of a strain, when they were constantly bombarded by the media, so now is a full time Dad. They have three beautiful children. Ron and Hermione now live in Ireland, with their three sons, however, Hermione is due for twin girls this coming may. Fred and George, and their wives now live in a mansion (all together) 20km down the road from Molly and Arthur, who are extremely proud parents and grandparents. Oh and Percy married some ministry official, and Bill is now the proud father of three girls and a son, and Charlie? Well he and his wife are awaiting the birth of their second son.


End file.
